


A Dragonet

by Katherine



Series: Wings of Etheria [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, IceWings (Wings of Fire), SandWings (Wings of Fire), Season 4 episode 10: Fractures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Frosta was doing a sideways dance, her tail held in a curve over her back like Scorpia's own.
Relationships: Frosta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Wings of Etheria [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Dragonet

Frosta was doing a sideways dance, her tail held in a curve over her back like Scorpia's own. That looked silly on an IceWing, without the SandWing's venomous barb to threaten with. But although acting flatteringly, ridiculously like a dragon of a different tribe, Frosta was a cute little dragonet. She was all gleaming ice-pale scales and similar bright attitude. It was pretty great, Scorpia thought, to see a dragonet who was playful, not scared or defiant or stuck snout deep in training. Dragons spent their time worrying about getting things wrong, in the Fright Zone. This was probably better.


End file.
